With the advance of technologies, recent electronic devices come with various features. For example, a mobile terminal is equipped with various multimedia functions including Television function (e.g. Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), music player function (e.g. MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), camera function, Internet access function, dictionary function, etc. in addition to the basic communication function such as voice telephony and messaging functions. With the diversification of multimedia functions, the memory request for executing the functions increases and thus inefficient memory management is likely cause failing program execution.
Particularly, the memory fragmentation causes waste of memory, resulting in failure of utilizing available memory for operation of the program. The memory fragmentation describes a state in which a plurality of memory fragments occur in the process of allocating and withdrawing memory to and from the programs repeatedly without use due to their sizes smaller than that required by the processor.